


Purring Anti

by GalaxyKitty



Series: Danti Cuteness [1]
Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: Anti purrs, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, One Shot, Some other egos are here for a bit, because it's adorable, huggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty
Summary: Dark finds out Anti can purr and thinks it's adorable, so he then gets to go through life with a kitten-like Anti purring.However, cats can purr for more than one reason, sometimes they're happy, sometimes they're not.It's a short one shot and really cute!





	Purring Anti

Anti was nervous about it first, not wanting anyone to know that he… purrs… but it was kind of hard to hide it when his boyfriend knows exactly what to do to make him happy.

The first time it happened, they were cuddling on the couch watching a movie together. Anti was relaxing with Dark’s warm presence and started slowly dozing off, not really paying attention to the movie. Dark leaned over and kissed along his neck, smiling when Anti nuzzled up to him, but paused when he heard it.

Anti was purring.

It was a soft vibration, a relaxing sound, and Dark was surprised for a moment before he smirked and moved up to kiss Anti’s cheek.

Anti wasn’t paying attention, half asleep, so Dark guessed that’s why he hasn’t noticed yet.

“Hey, kitten.” Dark hummed.

“Hmm?” Anti question, blinking his eyes open to look at Dark, noticed he was smirking, and then realized.

Anti froze, eyes wide open, and abruptly stopped purring.

“Why’d you stop?” Dark chuckled lightly.

“I…” Anti wasn’t able to say much else, looking absolutely terrified.

“I think it’s adorable.” Dark added, kissing Anti’s temple.

“You don’t think it’s… weird?” Anti asked hesitantly.

“No, because you’re my adorable little kitten.” Dark placed a reassuring kiss on Anti’s lips, lightly running his tongue across the bottom lip, and smiled when he heard Anti purring again, although more quietly this time.

Dark moved a hand up, running a hand through Anti’s hair and lightly scratching behind his ear, causing Anti to lean into his touch and purr louder.

“My _very_ adorable kitten.”

 

Dark always tried to find ways to make Anti purr, sometimes tickling him, sometimes giving him more cuddles than he can handle, sometimes just relaxing with him underneath the setting sun. There was a time Dark caught him curled up on a giant pillow next to the window where sunlight was streaming in. He walked over there and laid on his back, resting his head on one of his arms while his other hand gently rubbed Anti’s side.

“Sunbathing?” Dark asked, and Anti purred in response.

Anti turned around and threw an arm over Dark, hiding his face in Dark’s shirt and continued purring.

Then there was the time when Dark was in his office at the Iplier Manor, going through documents on his computer, and Anti walked into the room and sat in his lap. Anti wrapped his arms around Dark’s neck and rested his head on Dark’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Anti, I’m kind of busy.”

“And I’m tired.” Anti responded before he relaxed all of his muscles and started dozing off on Dark’s lap, purring once more.

Dark let out a sigh but moved around a bit so he could continue working with Anti on his lap.

“At least you’re not on the keyboard.” Dark huffed, and Anti chuckled lightly at that, still awake enough to hear him.

Sometimes Dark didn’t even have to do much to get Anti to purr. One time, Anti was sitting on the couch, papers scattered around next to him as well as on the floor, and he was holding a few papers as well while writing something on them.

Dark walked over to the couch, picking up a few of the scattered pages from a spot next to Anti and sat down next to him. He figured that Anti was working and grabbed a pen from his pocket, reading through the notes and information on the section of papers he had, and helped organize them.

Anti scooted over to rest his side next to Dark, not looking up from the notes in his hands, but started purring lightly at the company.

Most of the time, Dark would find Anti purring when he was snuggled up on their shared bed ready to go to sleep. Dark would change into comfortable pajamas and climb into bed and Anti would immediately roll over to snuggle up to Dark, purring loudly and smiling.

Dark liked having Anti there, relaxing with the comforting humming, feeling the light vibrations against his chest. He gently ran his hand through Anti’s hair, tending to imitate the motion of petting a cat more often than not, and went to sleep with his kitten.

 

One day, Dark had finished preparing himself a nice simple dinner, expecting Anti to join him, but didn’t think much of it when the glitchy ego didn’t make an appearance. He sat in silence as he finished his meal, cleaning up his mess and deciding to do the dishes since he had the time. Wilford had decided he wanted to try making one of the world’s largest cookies and used up half of their cookware and utensils, making a mess of the kitchen and, of course, leaving it for later in favor of showing off the mayhem of a cookie.

It took him a good while to finish cleaning everything, making a note to himself to scold Wilford later for leaving everything and causing all of the leftover batter and ingredients to dry up and stick to the equipment.

When Anti still didn’t appear, Dark became a little suspicious, realizing how used to Anti’s company he was. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen Anti all day today. Dark knew that there were times when Anti spent the day with Jack’s other egos in their home, but he usually told Dark when he’d be doing that.

Dark decided to pay a visit to the Septiceye ego’s house, seeing as it was common for the two groups of egos to visit the others, and made the trip there.

The first of the egos he saw was Marvin, who was inspecting some type of potion with colorful cards laying out everywhere on the table next to it.

Dark walked over to him, hands politely behind his back, and glanced around to see if Anti was nearby.

“Is Anti here?” He finally asked, after he didn’t find anyone else.

Marvin straightened up and looked back at Dark, surprised for a moment before returning to what he was doing before.

“No, I think he’s in his room.” Marvin replied, and Dark hummed an acknowledgement before walking over to the stairs that lead to the bedrooms and found Anti’s door. It was made of a darker wood and had knife marks in it, his name etched out towards the top. Chase was the one who suggested that they all personalized their doors, and Dark smirked after seeing the oddly fitting decorations.

He knocked lightly, and when there was no reply, Dark opened the door and walked inside. Anti’s room was neat, in it’s own chaotic way, which included his own bed, dresser, desk, and bookshelves filled with his collections of knives, photos from his featured videos, and fan art along with other little knickknacks. Dark smiled when he saw that a picture of Anti and him made it to the bookshelf.

Dark found Anti laying on his bed, curled up on his side, and when Dark got closer, he could hear Anti purring. Dark chuckled lightly and lied down on the bed next to him, bringing Anti’s back to his chest and wrapped and arm around him.

“Hey, kitten, I didn’t see you today.” Dark hummed.

There was no reply, and for a moment Dark thought he was asleep, but realized he was too tense to be sleeping.

Dark moved back and turned Anti over to see his face, and found that Anti was very pale and was scrunching his eyes closed. His breathing was uneven, but he was still purring. He was still purring?

Oh! How could he have forgotten about this! Dark remember reading about cats purring a long time ago, long before he knew that Anti did it, which is why he had forgotten about it until now, but cats can also purr when they are sick or in pain.

Dark quickly put a hand on Anti’s forehead, finding that Anti was a lot warmer than his usual temperature and noticed that his form was flickering as well.

Dark got out of bed and grabbed Anti, carefully supporting him with an arm under his legs and one behind his back, gently resting Anti’s head against his shoulder. His first instinct was to bring Anti to Dr. Iplier, but thought that Dr. Schneeplestein probably knew more about Anti’s health and immediately went to go look for him.

He found the doctor in the kitchen, calling out to him, and as soon as he saw Anti he grabbed a water bottle and directed Dark to follow him to the medical room they had in the house.

Dark placed Anti on the small bed in the room and moved to let Henrik take a look. The doctor leaned over and placed a hand on Anti’s head just as Dark had done before, inspecting him and getting Anti to open his eyes to shine a light in them. He checked Anti’s pulse on his neck and finally straightened up, grabbing a towel and getting it damp with the water bottle before placing it on Anti’s forehead.

Henrik walked over to one of the drawers in the room and grabbed something, crushing it up in his hand and mixing it with the remaining water in the bottle as well as adding some other liquid to it. He closed the cap and shook the bottle, mixing the ingredients before handing it to Dark.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine, just get him to drink this.” The doctor informed and smiled reassuringly, then left the room to leave the two of them alone.

Dark sat down next to Anti, who was staring up at the wall, and lifted him up to lean against the wall. He opened the bottle and lifted it up to Anti’s lips.

“Kitten, you have to drink this.” Dark frowned.

Anti looked down at the bottle, frowning, but looked up at Dark and saw the concern in his eyes. He grabbed onto the bottle with a shaking hand, though Dark kept a hand on the end of it to keep it steady, and drank the liquid.

Anti grumbled and cleared his throat a few times, but eventually the purring stopped and he didn’t look as distressed. Dark grabbed the towel that had fallen off of Anti when he sat up and used it to wipe off Anti’s face from the light sweat that was on it. Anti started dozing off again, face tilting down to the side as he fell asleep, and Dark moved to lay against the wall next to him, letting Anti’s face rest against his shoulder in a more comfortable position.

They stayed like that for a while, Dr. Schneeplestein coming back in the room later to check on Anti, and told Dark that he’d just need rest and he’ll be back to normal in no time.

The next time Anti woke up, he started purring again and grabbed onto Dark. Dark turned his head to face Anti and frowned, lifting Anti’s head up to look at him.

“You’re still sick?” He asked softly, becoming concerned once more.

Anti shook his head and smiled.

“No, purring for a different reason.” He mumbled before nuzzling into Dark again.

Dark made a silent “oh” and lifted Anti in his arms again, carrying him to his bedroom and placed him back on the bed. Dark resumed his position that they were in the first time he joined Anti on the bed, and pressed Anti against his chest.

“Next time you’re sick, tell me, okay?” Dark mumbled, and heard Anti say something, but it was too muffled and he wasn’t paying too much attention anyway as they both fell asleep.

 

It took a while for them to return to normal, as Dark always got a little tense each time Anti purred because he didn’t know if it was because he was happy or hurting, but Anti finally got tired of it and flicked Dark on the head.

“I’m not some fragile human, Darky, I’m not going to get sick that easily. It was my own fault that one time, I was doin’ stuff I knew I shouldn’t have.” Anti sighed.

When Dark didn’t respond, Anti moved over to climb on top of Dark’s lap and cupped his face.

“C’mon Darky, your kitty is feelin’ left out.” Anti smirked as he felt Dark hold onto his hips.

“I’m just don’t want to see you sick again.” Dark hummed, but smiled when Anti kissed his nose.

“I’ll tell you next time I’m sick, _if_ there’s a next time, okay?” Anti said, fingers tapping gently where they touched Dark’s face.

“Okay.” Dark agreed, and let Anti kiss his mouth open as he rubbed his thumbs just above Anti’s jeans.

Anti continued to lick inside Dark’s mouth but moved his hands down, rubbing along his chest and down his sides until he got to the bottom of Dark’s shirt and slipped his hands underneath of it, lifted the shirt up a bit as well.

“Good, now give your kitty some attention.” Anti smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Anti acting like a cat, and purring is adorable!
> 
> And comment what ya think of this ^^ I'd love to hear if you think this is just as cute as I think it is!
> 
> Got a request? Don't worry, I'm friendly! Comment down below and I'll see what I can do, though you have to give me some time since college started up again!
> 
> [My tumblr :3](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/)


End file.
